


Pewdiepie's Majestic Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Video & Computer Games, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels absolutely nothing, as if he had died. However, in this institution – they do not kill. Their justice is poetic, and if anything, Pewdiepie’s adventure will be an epic comparable to the Illiad in no time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The only sound heard throughout the courtroom was a grandfather clock ticking. However if you were to be in there, you’d be aware of there being no need for sound at all. The intensity of the situation was clearly felt through the feelings of the people in the room. Their gaze fell on one man standing in the center. His suit was as black as the midnight sky, and the red spotted tie he wore stood out like a star. His hair, somewhat combed but still showing a hint of being messy, was a duller blond. His eyes darted around the room, looking at people in the stands and then to the Judge in front of him.

“Jury, may we receive your final verdict?” the Judges voice rings out. The man in the center of the room audibly gulps, and his darting eyes rest on the Jury. Glares shoot out toward him as a man on the end stands up. He looks towards the judge and nods, and his voice sends a chill down the man’s spine.

“We, the jury, find the defendant guilty all on charges.” The room is silent once more save for the grandfather clock. The man’s mouth hangs agape, and he looks out at people behind him. People had come to watch his fall from grace. Some had faces of misery, others of happiness. Someone gave no hint to what they were feeling, faces as cold and emotionless as stone. The man jerked towards them, as his hands were firmly cuffed together at the wrist behind his back.

“Are you fucking happy now? Is this what you wanted?” He yells. “Is this what you fucking wanted?” His lips quivered. “Is this…is this really what you all wanted?” His head hangs low, his yelling fit finished. The room once more quiet. Someone in the back readjusts themselves in the seat, breaking the silence. Two guards come forward and grab the man under his shoulders. He tries to struggle against their grip as he screams more. “What about the bros?! What will they think when I turn up missing? You can not kill me! I will be noticed, I am too big! I cannot die!”

One of the guards chuckles at his words. “Die? Sorry buddy, but we don’t kill people. We have much more poetic forms of punishment. You will only be dead in thought, we will fake it. We already removed your girlfriend, and if you think faking the death of a Youtuber that was only relevant for a few years is hard, maybe you aren’t thinking hard enough.” He laughs again, as does his associate. Leading him out of the room and down a long metal hallway, the other guard takes out a key ring and grabs a small silver one. Inserting it in the lock, he turns it and opens the door.

Inside the room is a small metal chair, with a dish attached to the top. Wires and smaller plastic dishes appear all around. A long black one connects to the wall. Upon seeing it, the man’s one thought is: the electric chair. He once again puts up a fight, but is strapped in regardless. His mobility loss, he breaks down and begins crying.

“What did I ever do to deserve this?” he asks himself. Tears stream down his face. “I don’t deserve this.”

“Well son.” One of the guards says. “Maybe next time you won’t become so popular on Youtube.” He looks over at his friend. “Flip the switch, it’s been tested. It will successfully transport his consciousness.”

With that being said, the switch is flipped, the guard lets loose one final laugh, and Pewdiepie’s vision goes black. He feels absolutely nothing, as if he had died. However, in this institution – they do not kill. Their justice is poetic, and if anything, Pewdiepie’s adventure will be an epic comparable to the Illiad in no time.


	2. Awakening

Upon waking up, one thing was perfectly clear to Felix. He was alive. Sore, but alive nonetheless. One thing was not clear to him however - where he was. He was laying on his back, and above him was the open air. No stars could be seen in it, and yet a yellow full moon hung up in the center. He groaned, a bad feeling was sitting in the pit of his stomach. Felix knew that wherever he was, what lay ahead was going to be the opposite of fun. Felix liked fun, so the thought was disheartening. He sat up. The area around him was barren, save for a small shadow of a home off in the distance. Felix propped himself up to stand. His left leg ached a little bit, always was his weaker leg. He sighed, and then started walking to the home.

On the way towards the house Felix had time to recall the events leading up to his punishment. Felix had once been a simple man, his only real hobbies being video games and making people laugh. Felix loved people, people were the bees knees. One day, Felix decided to put up some Call Of Duty Let's Plays on Youtube, just as a small thing. Maybe someone would watch them and be like "Haha he's pretty funny!", and maybe he'd even get a couple subscribers. It wasn't supposed to get this far, it wasn't supposed to get so intense.

Felix was a sensation, people loved his act. His persona, "Pewdiepie" was a common name among forum goers. He was even popular enough the hipsters hated him for being mainstream. He got paid to play video games. That is the dream, the dream of any man. Yet times changed quickly for poor Felix. Youtube got greedy, started cutting profits for all people, including Pewdiepie. This made his money lessen, and costs were cut. No big deal - it wasn't like he was hit hard. He still had enough to do what he loved, that's all that really mattered. Then, Youtube started initiating the "policies".

The policies was a new agreement for Youtube partners. Basically, a new contract was written up that stated they were allowed to take "extreme measures". If Felix told you he had read it when he clicked he agreed to the terms and conditions, well he'd be a liar. He had clicked on them without even reading. No one read them, no one ever reads them. It was good for their sanity to not read them. This was their undoing though, for their agreement caused people to be spirited away. They would disappear without a word. Their accounts; deleted. Their videos; seized. A new official Youtube page sprung up titled "Archive", which housed the former famous videos so Youtube wouldn't lose its add revenue.

At first, Felix was ignorant of the situation. The first few to go were assumed to just have snapped under the pressure. They'd just wanted to step out of the limelight, because even though it's just someone posting videos on the internet - they were still treated like celebrities. While that sounds like a good thing, it also came with the scandel, abuse, and shame of being one. These were normal people, and while some enjoyed it, some hated it. Felix understood that, but the good justified the bad. He loved his bros.

Then after about 10 or so of the "Big 100" of Youtube's top channels went dark, Felix got suspicious. Felix wondered where they had gone, and had tried to get in contact with them. Some off-Youtube websites were claimed as well; "Seized by Youtube" their epitaph. He had a couple of their emails, but whatever he sent out was never met with a response. He even flied out to see one of them at their home, only to find out they didn't live there any more. Erased from life it almost seemed.

So, Pewdiepie did what Pewdiepie does. He made a video asking his bros to put word out he was looking for these people. Millions of hits came in within the following hours, which was the norm. People speculated in the comments, people linked it in articles off site. Many people, not necessarily fans of Youtubers, were curious as to the whereabouts of so many missing persons. Their only mutual tie was being "famous" on Youtube.

After 48 hours, and 27,000,000 hits, Felix's video was taken down. When he tried viewing it, it came up as an infringement of the Youtube terms and conditions. He was slightly confused, but still decided to post another video like it explaining why the video was gone. While trying to submit it, a pop-up came up saying he had to get administrative approval to post the video. This was extremely concerning, he'd never had to do this before. His video was denied, and he received an email saying if he didn't stop posting such videos he'd be in a breach of contract.

Now came Felix's mistake. Even though he tried to remain modest, even though he was trying his hardest to remain humble, Felix let his ego take hold of him. He thought he was above Youtube, that he was untouchable. After all, he was the top channel. He got a subscriber a minute. He was a god, a god of gaming and a god of the internet. However, such as the case of the Greek god's, he was struck down.

The night had been dark. He'd just finished recording and adding his next video to the queue. Marzia had already gone to sleep, and his pugs were somewhere around the house doing retarded dog shit. It was quiet. Not an enjoyable relaxing quiet. The quiet you get before something bad happens. Something bad did happen. It came from the front of his home, the door blown off its hinges. He heard many footsteps, shouting of commands. Felix stood up from his chair and came around the corner, only to be met with the butt of a rifle to his face. He hit the ground hard, and desperately tried to roll to the side as his assailant curb stomped the ground where he was laying. He'd managed to dodge, and got a kick to the stomach as a reward. He blacked out from the pain...and the rest was irrelevant. He felt as if the Google Court Room he'd been in wasn't actually legal, but he had no idea where it was. If it were in the right country, well, no law would be violated.

Now walking through this wasteland, Pewdiepie was even more lost. He was even more confused. He was scared. No one prepares you for this sort of thing, unless you're in the military he supposed. However, he got paid to have people watch him play video games. He wasn't exactly...hardcore survivalist. However, that was no excuse to not continue on marching. Felix continued heading towards the cabin. Hopefully what awaited him in there would help his current situation.


	3. Chapter 3

The situation Felix was in was certainly a peculiar one. Besides his ungraceful removal from his life, his current unknown location made everything feel even weirder. Felix was a simple man, he enjoyed video games. Walking across some desolate plain to a house in the middle of what-the-fuck? Not a preferred activity. There's a reason his videos all took place inside, inside was great.

After finally making it to the home, Felix went up and knocked politely. Which is to say, he slammed the bottom of his fist on it while shouting cuss words. When no one answered, he tried turning the handle. Locked. He walked around the house and found there to be a small window on the left side. Pewd's stood on his tiptoes and tried to grasp the handle. This one was also locked. However, Pewds had the key for this one...a nearby brick on the ground! Nobody fucks with a nearby brick, or the brick master. After using his "key" on the window, Felix made quick work of crawling up through the window. He found after most of his body was through a piece of glass still remained where the window once was. The sharp pain caused up his leg caused him to cuss and fall unceremoniously to the ground.

Standing up while rubbing his shoulders, Felix examined his leg. It wasn't deep, just a light scratch running down his leg. He grumbled about it as blood slowly leaked out of his body. Slightly limping around, Felix went over to the door. He made sure to unlock it in case he somehow ended outside again. Things had been weird lately so nothing would surprise him at this point. Not even Marzia dressed like Barney.

The seemingly one room structure was scarcely decorated. A computer, well more a dinosaur really, was on an old wooden desk against the wall. A small battery powered TV lay on the floor next to it. A mattress with no sheets on it laid in the corner, and an empty bottle of some alcoholic beverage was next to it. There was an old ratty couch next to it, and above it hung a shattered mirror.  No pieces of glass appeared to be on the couch, or area around it. The walls were a dull brown color, and the ground beneath him concrete.

Felix goes over an investigates the computer first. Cords run up from a hole in the floor, and they plug into it and its tower. The computer appears to already have been turned on, just on stand by. He moves the mouse, only to find the cord has been severed. Groaning, Felix hits the enter key. A messaged comes up on the screen, adding a little bit of light.

"Hello Felix"

Puzzled by this, Pewdie starts typing. "Hello.." He hits enter again, and the message sends. There is a pause, and another message is sent.

"Enjoying your imprisonment?"

This causes him to roll his eyes. He's obviously not imprisoned, as he broke into the home. He's perfectly able to leave at any time, but walking across some desolate plain wasn't exactly one of his "up there" goals. His response is simple: "I'm hungry."

"You'll be able to find your own food in due time Felix. Play the tape."

"What tape?"

"The tape Felix. The battery powered mini TV. It's already in it."

"Why?"

"Play the tape."

Pewdiepie tries sending more, but his only response is to play the tape. He looks over at the TV, a mysterious object now. Is the tape one of those cursed ones that will cause him to die in seven days? He supposed that's how long he'd last without any food, never mind water. With nothing better to do, he picks up the small TV and turns it on. The screen is static at first, then flickers a few times until a small black and white image of a man is shown. He adjusts his glasses and clears his throat. He looks super serious, too serious. He must be...serious. Yes.

"Hello Felix, welcome to the only safe haven you will have for a long time. Are you enjoying your new home? I hope so, the door doesn't open and that window you used is gone." The man smiles as he finishes his statement. This pause allows Felix to look over. The window is gone, wood replacing it. He goes over and tries the door. It's been flipped, the lock now being on the outside. He struggles with it for a few seconds before giving up. Well shit, guess his precaution earlier was all for naught.

"Come Felix, sit back down and let me finish." The man laughs. "Physically Felix, you are now dead. We killed you over international waters, so don't worry about your family trying to hold a funeral. As for your house, it's gone now. Same with that annoying girlfriend. You should be happy, her punishment was a lot less brutal than yours. We shot her just as she awoke. It was almost like she never did." Something hits Pewdiepie in the chest, his feelings. Marzia is gone, and forever at that. Felix feels like breaking down and crying, but he doesn't. He keeps watching the man. "We also did the same to your dogs. They tried attacking us after we took out the girl. Little shits. One of 'em fucked up my elbow real bad."

"Consciously, you live on Felix. We transferred you onto the internet, where you can live forever inside our little encrypted server. That is, if we were nice." The man leans in close. "We ain't. We are the future of our generation, here at Google. Google, is, rapidly becoming the future. We are in every industry, even if some aren't the most legal. Our tech is in every government office, every weapon of mass destruction. Every man, woman, or child's smartphone. We are gods." His grin becomes darker than before, and his tone lowers. "And we're going to start being treated like it."

"Anyway, back to your poetic fate. You like video games right? Good ole horror games? Well how good are you at them really? I'm not going to go off like some annoying little kid about how you aren't a true gamer, but if you were, then this should be a breeze. Beat your games, Felix. Just go in their universe, and live it out. Doesn't matter which ending you get, doesn't matter who else dies. This a "you" effort. If you make it, you win. If you are truly so good, so perfect at games, then you can do it. No lives. No power ups. Your conscious will fade if you die. You will forever cease to exist. Survive Felix, or die. The choice is yours. The computer over there will load up your first one." The man stands up. "Game on Felix. Do it for your bros." He laughs one last time. "They're about to have it a lot harder." The screen goes dark.

Only then, does Pewdiepie allow himself to cry. Not for himself, but for Marzia and his bros. He doesn't know how, but he is going to get revenge on them, he is going to save his bros, and he is _**damn well going to survive**_.


End file.
